Chocolate Whims
by lightcycle
Summary: Is Riku better than chocolate? RxS Yaoi


**Chocolate Whims**

Pairing: Riku x Sora  
Rating: N-17  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
Summary: Man sex vs. chocolate. C'mon, what's gonna win?  
For **tenshisama** as a very very belated b-day present

"Mmm chocolate….."

I rolled my eyes. "Sora. The more you groan, the greater the chances are that you won't get any." I shot an amused, yet slightly annoyed look his way, but he seemed oblivious to it. He was dancing in the kitchen, with nothing but his underwear on, searching the cupboards for something containing cocoa. That was enough to make me almost moan.

He shot a flustered glaring look at me, flopped on the sofa beside me, knocked the paper out of my hand and crossed his arms, the beginnings of a pout forming on his lips. I waved a hand in front of his face. No response. "Sora." He turned his head away from me. I chuckled at his feeble attempt at anger and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, going back to the Sports section.

His face immediately softened and he let out a small whimper, a slender hand clawing at my thigh suggestively. I sighed/laughed and captured his lips, his hand twining in my hair, the paper floating gently to the floor, forgotten.

I felt a knee between my own, and as we gasped for air, I lifted an accusing eyebrow. He smirked, a look as was usually my own, and jumped, no attempted, to jump up from the couch. He tugged at arms wrapped completely, if not sensually, around his waist.

I flipped him to his back, pushing him on the floor. He was trapped, my arms forcefully gripping his. He had a slight pout on his face, and was still wriggling to get free. "Riiikuuuu…. I still want chocolate!" My features slipped into a grimace.

"What are you, a girl?" I lifted his pants to check. Just to be safe you know. He giggled, throwing his head back, lolling it back and forth in a feverish 'Nooooo!'. I smiled at him genuinely and ran a thumb across his forehead. Then I rolled over from the tempting position, throwing my hands behind my head. "Well I guess then, if you're not interested…" I threw a coy look his way. He took several desperate looks to the door, then back to me. I started to reach backwards for the paper…

When I felt warm fingers entwine with my own. I leant up to kiss said hand, a gentle smile on my lips. Then a hostile dominant streak took over me. Lips clashing, hands under offending cloth. I felt his hands slide up my chest, felt them caress my ribs, finger their way down my spine. I gasped as they did so, at the sensation I felt. It was totally erotic, and I briefly pondered a way to make it up to him.

Then, as I grasped his hips, I knew I wouldn't need to. I would grant him a gift he had never received from me, for I was too proud I guess you could say. Then, maybe he would forget about the damn chocolate completely. I took a deep breath. I had to admit, I'd never done this before, and I was a little nervous as my fingers traced the top of his boxers. I looked up at him, the tension in my knitted brows becoming worse. It was probably pretty unbelievable that I could go from a teasing smartass to a tense worrywart.

He was looking down at me, with a questioning concerned look. "You okay Riku?" I swallowed and nodded my head, dipping my hands under his boxers. He moaned at the brief contact, and almost tried to roll us over to do what I planned to me. I ran my hands down the back of his thighs, his knees trained to bend at that touch. He was gripping at the floor, and when he felt my lips at his tip, his back arched, bringing more than the tip into my mouth. I almost deep throated him, but without the practice, I found it impossible. I quickly grasped his hips, pulling them to the floor before I choked.

Dragging my tongue up his shaft, I heard his desperate plea, his voice screaming my name. I found that it was a sound I liked, even better than when I was slamming into him. It gave me confidence to continue, and as I stopped my mouth work to work with my fingers, I returned to his mouth. He met me with soul searing kiss, a tongue clashing battle, raw passion. When he delved up for air, panting in my ear, I could hear how ragged his breaths were, hear the gentle whimpers coming out with those breaths. I smirked, pumping him, testing him.

I drug my free hand down a sensitive nipple, and heard his cry. I knew he was close, so I immediately ceased all actions. He groaned, reaching up and grabbing my face, pulling our open mouths together, desperately rubbing our groins together. I let out a throaty groan, almost as hopeless as his before me. I pulled from the kiss, his face lighting up as he sensed my fingers at his entrance. He almost instantly spread his legs wider, his arms twining around my neck.

And as I stretched him, I looked directly into his eyes. Eyes half lidded, hazy with lust, sweaty chocolate locks half covering their brilliant blue. I saw him looking at me when I thrust into him, saw his reddened lips part, the last of the blue disappearing behind heavily lashed lids. I couldn't have found happiness any other way. Just to know that there was someone there willing to put up with me, to give every ounce of their soul to me, and that was enough.

A whimper interrupted my reverie. Apparently, I had stopped. I wiped a few strands of hair from his face, bringing my face down near his ear, slowly starting to thrust again, one of my hands there to help him come with me. Between pants I heard his voice say " I was… worr…ied… " I smiled into his cheek, which was a rosy color, and replied "Only wondering if I…. was better than….. chocolate." I heard him scream, and with a few more quick thrusts, I cried out too.

As I rolled him to his side so I wouldn't fall on him and crush him, he wrapped his hands around my waist, and I knocked our foreheads together, the remnants of pants still escaping our lips. I felt his warm breath on my own ear, heard his gentle whisper.

"Of course… you're better than… chocolate, stupid."


End file.
